Liebesspiel
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Tja interessant der Titel nicht ^.~ Aber es ist nicht das, was ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich denkt... Liebesspiel ist ein Brettspiel und ich habe überlegt was passieren würde, wenn Lina und Co es spielen würden... . Wahrscheinlich totales Chaos... X_X
1. Spielregeln

@Seadra: Und hier ist auch Teil 4! Nur für dich gepostet ^-^ Also dann... Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Lina: *phibi gefährlich anguck*  
  
Phibi: "...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." *gulp*  
  
Lina: "Ich und Zel sind dran!"  
  
Zel: *murmel* "Der Esel nennt sich immer zuerst"  
  
Lina: "Hast du was gesagt Ze~el?"  
  
Zel: "Ich hab nur gefragt, wer uns eine Frage stellt"  
  
Amelia: "Ich! *räusper* Wohin stecken die Ritter ihr Schwert?"  
  
Lina+Zel: "In die Scheide!!!"  
  
Xellos: "Das ist jetzt Zweideutig ^.^"  
  
Phibi: "Eindeutig"  
  
Noemi, Xellos, Phibi und Garv: ^0^  
  
Lina, Zel+Ame: *zweideutigkeit erst jetzt auffall* *erröt*  
  
Filia: "..."  
  
Gourry: *schnarch*  
  
Noemi: "Geht ihr jetzt 2 Felder vor oder nicht?!?"  
  
Lina und Zel rücken vor.  
  
Noemi: "Gourry du bist dran!"  
  
Gourry: *weiterschnarch*  
  
Noemi: *unkontrolierte Zuckungen hab*  
  
~BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK~  
  
Gourry: "Was ist!? Ist schon Essenszeit?!?"  
  
Lina: "Gou~rry!"  
  
Gorry: ?.?  
  
Lina und Noemi: *Gourry schlag*  
  
Lina: "WIR SIND MITTEN IN EINEM SEHR ERNSTEM SPIEL!!!  
  
Noemi: "UND DU BIST AN DER REIHE!!!"  
  
Lina: "UND STATT ZU SPIELEN UND MIR BEIM GEWINNEN ZU HELFEN (Der Rest sweatdropt) SCHLÄFST DU UND TRÄUMST VOM ESSEN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGON SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE"  
  
Rest: ^.^0 "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz ruhig Lina! Die Männer mit den weisen Kitteln werden bald hier sein!"  
  
Lina: *augen aus den höhlen tret, pulsierende Ader auf der Stirn hab* "WAS. MEINT. IHR. DAMIT???"  
  
Rest: *plötzlich die Wände ganz spannend find*  
  
Gourry: *gegrillt sein* "Uh... äh.. was muss ich jetzt tun?"  
  
Noemi: "Ich wird hier noch irre! Du. Musst. Dir. Einen. Partner. Suchen! Egal. Wen!" *wie mit einem Kleinkind red*  
  
Gourry: "Partner??? Na dann nehm ich Zel ^.^"  
  
Zel: "W-was!?"  
  
Lina: *brodel*  
  
Rest: O.o  
  
Gourry: "Hä??? Was denn?"  
  
Noemi: "Vergiss es! Wir haben nicht die Zeit es dir zu erklären!"  
  
Lina: *kurz vorm explodieren sei*  
  
Xellos: "Lina-chan was ist denn mit dir??? Bist du möglicherweise... eifersüchtig?"  
  
Lina: "NEIN! Bin ich NICHT!"  
  
Alle: *zurückweich*  
  
Jedoch passiert gar nichts. Kein Fireball, kein Dragon Slave. Nichts.  
  
Lina: *mundwinkel zuckt verdächtig* "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig! Weshalb sollte ich? Amelia du bist dran!"  
  
Amelia: "O-ok" *würfel*  
  
Filia: "Du bist auf einem roten Feld, das heißt du darfst dir nächste Runde auch jemanden aussuchen!"  
  
Amelia: *big grin* *zu Zel schiel*  
  
Zel: *gulp* "Ich bin vom Pech verfolgt *murmel* Gourry hätt ich ja noch verkraftet aber das!"  
  
Noemi: *Zel schief anguck* "Du willst was von Gourry? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass..."  
  
Zel: *rot* "NEIN! will ich NICHT!!!" [Déjà-vu...]  
  
Phibi: "Sagen sie alle..."  
  
Mazoku: *kicher*  
  
Lina: *zel mit einem mordlustigen blick anschau*  
  
Zel: *gulp* "Daran bist wieder nur du schuld!"  
  
Noemi: "Ich? Ich war nicht diejenige, die gesagt hat, dass das mit Gourry gar nicht so übel wäre [...]"  
  
Zel: "Halt den Mund! Ich habe nie etwas Derartiges gesagt!"  
  
Amelia: "Z-zel *sniff* ich... ich dachte du... du... *sniff*"  
  
Zel: *ame einen Blick zuwerf* "Das wirst du noch *sehr* bitter bereuen!"  
  
Mazoku: *sich bei all der negativen Energie wohlfühl* ^_________________________________^  
  
Filia: "ES REICHT!!! WIR SPIELEN WEITER!!! ZEL DU BIST DRAN!!!"  
  
Zel: "Warum hacken alle auf mir rum!?"  
  
Xellos: *zel umarm* "Keine Sorge! Ich werde dich beschützen!"  
  
Zel: "ICH BRAUCHE DEINE HILFE NICHT! FRUITCAKE!!!"  
  
Garv: "HALTET EURE VERFI**** FRESSE!!! LASST UNS DAS HIER SCHNELL HINTER UNS BRINGEN!"  
  
Noemi: *weinerlich* "Ich dachte, du magst das Spiel"  
  
Garv: "WIE KOMMST DU DARAUF?!? AUßERDEM HABE ICH NOCH ETWAS ZU BESORGEN!!!"  
  
Noemi: "Diese `Besorgung´ hat nicht zufälligerweise mit Valgarv zu tun, oder!?"  
  
Phibi und Xellos: *kicher*  
  
Filia: "Perverse Bande von widerlichen Mazoku!"  
  
Lina, Ame und Zel: *krampfhaft versuch nicht hinzuhöhren*  
  
Gourry: *penn*  
  
Garv: "Hey Chimera stell jetzt endlich eine Beziehungsfrage!"  
  
Zel: *etwas sich hinmurmel, dass mit gewissen Mazoku-Lords zu tun hat* "Hey Gourry!"  
  
Gourry: "Was?"  
  
Zel: "Beziehungsfrage:..."  
  
Gourry: "Ist das was zum Essen!?!"  
  
Filia, Noemi und Amelia: *umkipp*  
  
Mazoku: *alles sehr amüsant find*  
  
Lina: "GOURRY DU KANNST DOCH NICHT VERGESSEN HABEN WAS DIE BEZIEHUNGSFRAGEN SIND! DAS HAST DU MINDESTENS 5 MAL..."  
  
Gourry: "Ah ja ich weiß wieder!"  
  
Alle: °.° "Du *weißt*?????????"  
  
Gourry: *eifrig nick*  
  
Noemi: "Äh machen wir doch einfach weiter"  
  
Zel: "Also Gourry: Unsere gemeinsame Freundin drängt... z-zum F-flotten D- dreier. A) G-geben wir ihrem D-drängen nach, oder b) sind wir uns f-flott g- genug???"  
  
Xellos: "Gemeinsame..."  
  
Noemi: "...Freundin???"  
  
Garv: "Wer denn???"  
  
Phibi: "Vielleicht der langhaarige Rotschopf?"  
  
Noemi: "Welcher?" *giggel*  
  
Phibi: "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
Lina: *koch*  
  
Fila: "Noemi! Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht! Du bist ja schon so schlimm wie die M-mazoku!"  
  
Noemi: "Danke für das Kompliment *smile*"  
  
Amelia: "Noemi-san! Filia-san hat Recht!" Es gehört sich nicht so über seine Mitmenschen *sideglance @Garv&Co* und Mitmazoku zu reden! Es ist ungerecht! Und ich bestrafe alles Unrecht!" *Typische Justicepose einnehm*  
  
Noemi: "Gott die Arme! Die ist ja besessen!!!"  
  
Zel: "So gesehen..."  
  
Gourry: "Was ist ein Flotter...?"  
  
Alle: "Such dir einfach eine der zwei Karten aus, die vor dir liegen und deck sie bei drei auf!"  
  
Gourry: *dümmlich nick*  
  
Beide decken auf und haben `b´.  
  
Xellos: "Wir sind dran Fi-chan" *smirk*  
  
Phibi: "Bezie~hungsfr~age" *träller*  
  
Filia: "Pervers!" *Kartezieh* "Hör zu Namagomi: Du flüsterst mir... heiße Worte ins Ohr. A) Bekomme ich vor Freude rote Ohren, oder b) werde ich vor Entsetzten blaß um die Nase?"  
  
Xellos: "Du hast jetzt schon rote Ohren, ohne dass ich was gesagt habe!" ^- ^  
  
Filia: "ARGH!" *mit keule zuschlag und treff*  
  
Xellos: x.x  
  
Lina: "Er lernt es nie!"  
  
Noemi: "Er steht halt auf S/M!"  
  
Lina: *erröt* "W-wie kannst du das so einfach sagen?"  
  
Noemi: "Hä!?" *nixblick*  
  
Zel: "Könntet ihr bei der Sache bleiben?"  
  
Noemi: *unschuldig* "Welche Sache meinst du?"  
  
Zel: "Ich geb`s auf!"  
  
Phibi: "Es fällt mir schwer das zu sagen, aber du wärst ein echt guter Mazoku" *smirk*  
  
Noemi: "Ich tu was ich kann" *smile*  
  
Amelia: "Noemi-san! Mazoku sind böse! Sie wollen die Welt vernichten! Sie wollen doch nicht..."  
  
Garv: *amelia schlag*  
  
Alle: *erleichtert aufatm*  
  
Lina: "Ich zähl bis drei und wen ihr zwei bis dann die Karte nicht aufdeckt, dann..." *gefährliches blitzen in den Augen*  
  
Xellos und Filia: *gulp*  
  
Lina: "Schön also dann... DREI!"  
  
Zel: *zu filia* "Wo ist die eins und die zwei?"  
  
Ame: "Das ist ungerecht Lina-sa..." *das Glitzern in Linas Augen bemerk und ruhig sein*  
  
Noemi: "Tja ihr seid geschieden Leute! [Xellos `a´, Filia `b´] Und jetzt muss Garv sich jemanden aussuchen!"  
  
Garv: *evil grin* "Ich nehme dich!"  
  
Phibi: "Verräterin!"  
  
Noemi: "W-was!!!!!!! Nein ich will nicht! Da-das ist einfach grauenhaft!" *schluchzend zusammenbrech*  
  
Garv: ^_______________________________^ *Noemis Spielfigur neben seine stell* "Jetzt bist du dran Mensch*  
  
Zel: "No~e~mi Be~zie~hungs~fra~ge" *evil grin*  
  
Noemi: "Du schläfst mir zu lange! Wecke ich dich a) mit einem feuchten Kuss, oder b) mit einem nassen Lappen?"  
  
Garv: "Langweilig"  
  
Beide haben `b´.  
  
Xellos: "Ich stehe auf einem dunkelgrauen Feld. Will mir jemand helfen?"  
  
Stille.  
  
Amelia: "Jemand muss ihm helfen! Er hat uns zwar verraten und benutzt..."  
  
Noemi: "*Damit* überzeugst du sie, Amelia. Ganz sicher!"  
  
Amelia: *drop* "...Aber er ist immerhin unser Freund!"  
  
Lina: "Dann hilf *du* ihm doch!"  
  
Amelia: "So gerne ich es auch täte, ich kann es nicht mit meinem Gerechtigkeitssinn vereinbaren, einem Mazoku zu helfen!"  
  
Noemi: "Tja so ein *Pech* aber auch" *smirk*  
  
Phibi und Garv: *hönisch grins*  
  
Lina, Zel und Filia: *zufrieden guck*  
  
Xellos: "Irgendjemand?"  
  
Stille.  
  
Xellos: "Niemand?"  
  
Stille.  
  
Xellos: "Ihr seid doch meine Freunde!"  
  
Stille.  
  
Xellos: *wimmer*  
  
Noemi: "...Da bist du selbst Schuld!"  
  
Xellos: *wimmer*  
  
Noemi: "...aber da du mein Lieblingschara bist helfe ich dir!"  
  
Xellos: *Noemi umarm*  
  
Garv: "Wir müssen - wenn er die Frage nicht beantwortet - beide ein Schritt zurück, oder?"  
  
Noemi: "Äh... ja!"  
  
Garv: "ICH VERBIETE ES DIR IHM ZU HELFEN!!! ICH MUSS PHIBI EINHOLEN!!!"  
  
Noemi: "DU KANNST MIR ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS VERBIETEN DU WIEDERLICHE ALTE SCHWUCHTEL"  
  
Phibi: *grins*  
  
Rest: *sweatdrop*  
  
Noemi: "Und wehe und antwortest falsch...!"  
  
Xellos: "Was dann???"  
  
Noemi: "Dann... schreib ich eine Romanze mit dir und..."  
  
Xellos: "Was könnte schlimmer sein als die Geschichte mit Filia???"  
  
Noemi: "Amelia... oder Bunny!"  
  
Xellos: O.o  
  
Noemi: ^-^ "Alsööö... was bedeutet Deviation?"  
  
Xellos: *smirk* "Abweichung von den üblichen Regeln des Sexualverhaltens!"  
  
Noemi: "Jupp!"  
  
Filia: "Perverse..."  
  
Zel: "...dreckige..."  
  
Lina: "...widerliche..."  
  
Amelia: "...Mazoku!"  
  
Gorry: *zustimmend schnarch*  
  
Rest: *umkipp*  
  
Phibi: *sich wieder aufrappel* "Jetzt bin ich dran! Ich werde gewinnen! Muahahahahah...!"  
  
Noemi: "Schon vergessen, man kann nur als Paar gewinnen!"  
  
Phibi: "Hahaha... Ha. Ha. Mist! Egal ich würfel!"  
  
...  
  
Phibi: "Das war ungültig! Der Würfel ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht!"  
  
Garv, Noemi und Lina: *sich wütend vor Phibi aufbau* "NICHTS DA! DU HAST EINE EINS GEWÜRFELT! UND DABEI BLEIBT ES!!!"  
  
Zel, Filia und Amelia: ^.^0  
  
Xel: ^________^  
  
Amelia: "Gourry-san ist dran!"  
  
Gourry: "Hä?"  
  
Filia: "Zel, würdest du...?"  
  
Zel: *nick* *bewegt beide 10 Felder vor, da graues Feld!*  
  
Noemi: "Amelia du darfst dir jemanden aussuchen"  
  
Amelia: *Sternchen in den Augen* "Ze~el!"  
  
Zel: *facefault*  
  
Noemi: *zufrieden grins*  
  
[Ähm kurzer Spielstand? Also Gourry (!) liegt in Führung (Single), ein Feld hinter ihm ist Phibi (ebenfalls Single), nach einigen Feldern kommt Filia (Single) dicht gefolgt von Xellos (auch Single), danach kommt Lina (ratet mal... genau Single!) und dann ca. 10 Felder weiter hinten kommen Noemi und Garv als Paar (!) und als letztes 4 Felder hinter GaNo kommen Zel und Ame als Paar]  
  
Xellos: "Beziehungsfrage!"  
  
Phibi, Garv and No: *griiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin*  
  
Lina: *leicht lächel* [findet so langsam auch ihre Freude an diesen Fragen]  
  
Amelia und Filia: "..."  
  
Gourry: *schnarch*  
  
Zel: "*Immer* ich! Ich w-will dich - j-jetzt und g-gleich! A) S-sag ich e- es - j-jetzt und g-gleich oder b) m-mach ich e-es - j-jetzt und g-gleich?" *deepblush*  
  
Amelia, Lina und Filia: *deepblush*  
  
Garv: "Jetzt und gleich? Hier kriegt man ja doch was geboten!"  
  
Mazoku + Noemi: *löl*  
  
Filia: "Perv..."  
  
Lina: "Vergiss es Filia! Du machst ihnen damit nur Komplimente!"  
  
Mazoku: "Wie wahr" *smirk*  
  
Noemi: "Los zeigt eure Karten!"  
  
Beide haben `b´. [so gerne Ame redet, so ungern redet Zel! Er zieht doch Taten vor, oder ^.~] Noemi: "Tja Amelia, ich schätze du hast einen Mann fürs Leben gefunden!" Zel: *deathglare @No*  
  
Xellos: "Fi-chan du bist dran! Du musst dir..."  
  
Mazoku : *im Chor* "Einen Partner suchen!"  
  
Filia: "..."  
  
Noemi: "Nimm doch... Gourry. Mit dem warst du noch nicht zusammen!"  
  
Lina: "Sie soll WAS! Das VERBIETE ich! Soll sie doch Phibi nehmen!"  
  
Phibi: "DU SPINNST JA! ICH UND... UND... EIN DRACHE!? NO WAY!!!!  
  
Filia: "Äh... Lina du hast doch nichts dagegen..."  
  
Amelia: "Oder bist du doch eifersüchtig?"  
  
Lina: "NEIN! SIE KANN IHN MEINETWEGEN GESCHENKT HABEN!!!"  
  
Somit stellt Filia Gourrys Spielfigur neben ihrer.  
  
Noemi: "Hey Garv! Wir sind dran mit einer... Wissensfrage!"  
  
Xellos: "Ich will fragen! Ich will fragen!"  
  
Noemi: "Ja du darfst fragen! Ja so ist`s brav!" *streichel*  
  
Rest: *bonk*  
  
Xellos: "Also: Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Bumsen und Vögeln?"  
  
Noemi: "Bumsen... können nicht fliegen?"  
  
Xellos: ^____^ "Richtig"  
  
Zel: *hämisch* "Noemi... Beziehungsfrage!"  
  
Noemi: *pulsierende Ader* "HALT. DEN. RAND! Hey Garv! Du drohst mir mit Liebes- und Leibesentzug: Was trifft mich härter a) Liebesentzug oder b) Leibesentzug?"  
  
Nun Garv hat `b´ während Noemi `a´ genommen hat.  
  
Garv: ?.?  
  
Noemi: "Na ja solange ich dich nicht fi**** muss ist mir alles recht..."  
  
Phibi: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Wie wahr!"  
  
Noemi: "Sprichst wohl aus Erfahrung"  
  
Phibi: *Todesblick* "WAS!?!"  
  
Noemi: *ehehe...* "Nichts! Xellos du musst würfeln!" ~~ versucht abzulenken.  
  
Xel würfelt eine 4 und landet auf einem hellgrauen Feld.  
  
Noemi: "Phibrizo-sama ihr seid dran! Ich stelle euch eine Wissensfrage, wenn es euch recht ist" ~~ ist immer noch verschreckt  
  
Alle: *blinzel*  
  
Lina: "Die kann ja..."  
  
Amelia: "...richtig nett sein!"  
  
Rest: "WOW!"  
  
Noemi: *Ame und Lina den Blick zuwerf* "Natürlich kann ich! Ähm.. Meister? Wie heißt das Fremdwort für den Höhepunkt?"  
  
Phibi: "Das ist keine Herausforderung für mich! Es heißt Orgasmus oder Climax!"  
  
Noemi: "Ihr seid so weise Meister!"  
  
Phibi: "Tja" *ganz von sich selbst überzeugt sei*  
  
Rest: *atlanticsweatdrop*  
  
Lina: "Äh... wie auch immer... ich bin jetzt dran!" *würfel* "EINE 5! Ich bin eben die Beste, die Stärkste, die Schönste, die Mutigste..."  
  
Gourry: "Und Flachbrüstigste..."  
  
Lina: "G.O.U.R.R.Y. DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGON SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"  
  
Gourry: *kokel*  
  
Rest: "Manche Leute lernen es wohl nie..."  
  
Noemi: "Hey Gourry du musst Filia eine Beziehungsfrage..."  
  
Gourry: *vor-sich-hin-kokel*  
  
Noemi: "Ok ich mach`s! Filia! Du sprichst in Gesellschaft ein Fremdwort falsch aus. Verbessere ich dich a) vor allen Leuten oder b) unter vier Augen?"  
  
Zel: "Gourry..."  
  
Lina: "...Soll Filia..."  
  
Amelia: "...verbessern!!!"  
  
Alle: °.° "Das Ende der Welt steht bevor!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Das war es auch schon wieder ^.^ Etwas lahm ich weiß... . Nichts desto trotz will ich Reviews *irrer Blick*  
  
Bis denne  
  
Noemi 


	2. Runde 1 und 2 glaub ich

Kapitel2 Runde 1 und 2 (glaub ich... kann auch sein, dass ich mich verzählt hab... bin eben müde -.-) Weil ich Trottel im ersten Teil die Widmung vergessen habe, kommt sie jetzt eben hier rein!!! Also diese FF widme ich meiner Freundin Yvonne, durch derer ihr Spiel ich überhaupt erst auf diese Idee gekommen bin! Hab dich lieb *schmatz*  
  
@Khair ed Din: Danke für deinen lieben Kommi *kiss* Ich hoffe du schreibst auch was zu Teil 2  
  
Naja genug geschwafelt!!! Ring frei für Runde 1!!!  
  
Noemi fing an zu würfeln. Die ganze Truppe schaute gespannt zu... .  
  
Filia: "Namagomi!!! Du Hentai!!!"  
  
Xellos: *Filia`s Keule ausweich*  
  
Garv: *sich mit Phib streiten*  
  
Gourry: *Lina auf die Nerven geh*  
  
Lina: *kurz vor einem Wutausbruch steh*  
  
.na ja oder auch nicht ^.^0. Sie würfelte eine 1, eine 4 und eine 2.  
  
Noemi: "Schade... . Wer will als nächster?"  
  
Stille. Noemi: ^.^0 "*Soooo* viele Freiwillige... . Na gut ähm... . Dann machen wir es nach der Reihe!"  
  
Xellos: "Dann bin ich ja dran" ^________^ *würfel* ^.^  
  
Amelia: "Wow gleich beim ersten mal eine 6!!!"  
  
Noemi: "Also jetzt der Reihe nach. Du bist dran Phib" ^.^  
  
Phibrizo: *grummel* *würfel* Leider hatte Phibrizo kein Glück.  
  
Lina: "Tja das ist Pech! Jetzt Komm Ich! Die Schönste, Intelligenteste,... Gourry: "Flachbrüstigste..."  
  
Lina: *Gourry fireballen* Gourry: +.+  
  
Lina: ^.^ "Wo war ich stehen geblieben???"[: Merkwürdig... seit wann ist sie so vergesslich wie Gourry??? Na egal]  
  
Amelia: "Du wolltest gerade würfeln Lina-san"  
  
Lina: *würfel* "DAS KANN NICHT SEIN!!! ICH WILL NOCHMAL!!!"  
  
Noemi: "Aber Lina... du hast doch schon drei mal gewürfelt! *flüster* Außerdem würdest du doch dann mit Xellos zusammenkommen!!!" Lina ist auf einmal verdächtig ruhig...  
  
Amelia: "Gourry-san du bist dran" Gourry: *kommt langsam wieder zu sich* "Hä???"  
  
Amelia: ^.^0 "Du musst würfeln. Genau dreimal. Guck so!" *würfelt zur Demonstration*  
  
Gourry: Aaaaaaaaaaaah! [Als ob er es verstanden hätte... . Ist euch übrigens aufgefallen, dass sie Mazoku verdächtig ruhig sind *löl*] *würfel*  
  
Noemi, Amelia: "Wow eine 6!!!" [Das sind wohl die einzigen, denen es Spaß macht ^.^0]  
  
Noemi: "Jetzt sind Xellos und Gourry ein Paar"  
  
Gourry: *sich am Kopf kratz* Xellos: *smirk*  
  
Lina: "WIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???"  
  
Phib, Garv und Zel: "..." Filia: "Armer Gourry-san! Mit diesem Namagomi zusammenzusein muss ja wirklich grauenhaft sein!!!" *teeschlürf*  
  
Noemi: ^.^0 "Ähm machen wir doch einfach mal weiter... Amelia du bist dran!  
  
Amelia: *zu sich* "Nur Mut, Amelia! Du hast die Gerechtigkeit auf deiner Seite! Du schaffst das!!!" *entschlossener Blick*  
  
Noemi zu Lina: "Ist die eigentlich *immer* so??"  
  
Lina: *nick*  
  
Noemi: *mitleidig auf Lina und Co guck*  
  
Amelia hatte inzwischen ebenfalls nach einer 4 eine 6 gewürfelt. Amelia: *vor Freude in die Luft spring und irgendwas von Gerechtigkeit schwall*  
  
Xellos: "Dreierbeziehung???" ^_______^  
  
Filia: "Du Hentai!!!" Lass wenigstens das Mädchen in Ruhe!!!" *kreisch* *zetter*  
  
Noemi: "Du brauchst dich nicht aufzuregen Filia. Es gibt keine Dreier!" Filia: "... du bist *sooooooooo* abartig Xellos... wie keine Dreier? Achso" *lächel* *sich wieder auf den Platz setzt*  
  
Alle: ^.^0  
  
Zelgadis nimmt stumm die Würfel und würfelt, aber leider ist keine 6 dabei. Dann reicht er die würfel stumm zu Filia weiter die genauso viel Pech hat. Als nächstes kommt Garv. Er hat beim dritten mal Glück und somit ist er mit...  
  
Filia: "WAS AMELIA UND GARV SIND ZUSAMMEN"  
  
Lina, Xellos und Noemi: *flüster* "Der Arme..."  
  
Amelia: "Garv. Liebling. Das ist ein Zeichen vom Schicksal!!! Wir gehören zusammen" *Garv umarm*  
  
Garv: O.o "mrmbl" Amelia: "Was ist denn Garvi-schatzi?"  
  
Lina: "Ich glaube er bekommt keine Luft mehr..." Amelia: "Oh..." *garv loslas*  
  
Phibrizo: *kann sich nicht mehr zurückhalten*"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... Garvi-schatzi...BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Der Rest (außer Gourry, der schläft und Filia, die ist einfach zu ernst): "BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."  
  
Grav: "Es reicht jetzt so langsam wieder!!!"  
  
Noemi: *nach Luft ring* "Er *schnauf* hat *schnauf* Recht" *würfel nehm und... würfel*  
  
[Ich hoffe euch ist die Sitzordnung jetzt klar! Für die, denen es noch nicht klar ist schreib ich es hier auf: Also zuerst kommt Noemi, dann Xellos, dann Phibi, dann Lina (deshalb war Phibi auch so still *löl*), dann Gourry, dann Amelia, dann Zelgadis, dann Filia und zuletzt Garv (fragt mich nicht, warum Filia neben einem Mazokulord sitzt, denn ich weiß es selber nicht!!!)]  
  
Noemi: "YEAH! EINE 6!!!" *wie ein Kind freu*  
  
Xellos: *würfel* *drei Felder mit Gourry zusammen vorrück* Phib: *würfel uuuuuuuuuuuuuund rauskomm*  
  
Noemi: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ich bin mit diesem... diesem Giftzwerg zusammen!!!" *würg*  
  
Phibi: "Pass auf was du sagst, Mensch! Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich darüber glücklich wäre!" Garv: "BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Giftzwerg...BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" *es Phibi heimzahl*  
  
Amelia: "Aber Schatzi! Das war nicht nett! Man lacht andere Leute nicht aus! Entschuldige dich!!!" Garv: "Hmpf"  
  
Amelia: "Schööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööööön ist es auf der Welt zu sein" *sing* Garv: O.o "Es *schluck* tut *schluck* mir *schluck* Leid" *zusammenbrech*  
  
Phibrizo würde wahrscheinlich triumphierend herumhüpfen, allerdings war auch er durch Amelias Gesinge "flachgelegt" worden *löl* [Phibrizo: "Was grinst du so Autor???" Autor: *schluck* "Nichts"].  
  
Lina: *die anderen nicht beacht und würfel* "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eine 6!" *vor Freude einen Fireball abfeuer und Gourry treff*  
  
Gourry: *weinerlich* "Itaiiiiiii... wofür war das den Lina???" Lina: "Ach das war nur, weil ich mich so riesig freue" ^______________^  
  
Alle: *megasweatdrop*  
  
Noemi: "Oho...!" Alle: ?.?  
  
Noemi: "Gourry muss Xellos eine Beziehungsfrage stellen" *prust* Garv, Phib und Zelgadis: *loslach*  
  
Filia: *teeschlürf* *so tun, als ob nichts wäre* Xellos: ^__________________^  
  
Amelia: *irgendwas von Anstandsregeln lall* Lina: "Hmpf!"  
  
Gourry: ???  
  
Noemi: "Also Gourry... nun lies mal vor!" Gourry: "Äh... ich kann nicht lesen" [Über 4 Millionen Menschen in Deutschland können nicht lesen... ups falscher Text ^.^O]  
  
Noemi: *seufz* "Dann les ich eben vor *räusper* `Ich will dich verführen. A) schaue ich dir tief in die Augen, oder b) verlasse ich mich auf meinen Tastsinn???´"  
  
Alle (bis auf Lina und Gourry...mal wieder): ^0^ Gourry: "Hä?"  
  
Noemi: *tropf* "Also Gourry du hast zwei Karten vor dir liegen... such dir eine verdeckt aus und decke sie auf, wenn ich drei sage" Gourry: "Ok" *freut sich*  
  
Xellos hat sich inzwischen auch eine Karte ausgesucht. Noemi zählt: "1, 2 und 3!" Beide decken nun ihre Karten auf und siehe da beide haben sich für `b´ entschieden!!! Sie rücken nun 3 Felder vor.  
  
Amelia: "Ihr müsst wahrlich zusammenpassen, denn sonst hättet ihr nie das gleiche genommen!!! Das ist die Kraft der wahren Liebe!"  
  
Lina: *brodel*  
  
Zelgadis: "Ich würde lieber ruhig sein Amelia! Lina scheint irgendwie sauer zu sein" [Hey! Das ist das erste mal, dass der heut zu Wort kommt!!!]  
  
Amelia (entgegen Zels Ratschlag): "Lina-san weshalb bist du so sauer? Kann es sein, dass du eifersüchtig bist?"  
  
Alle: *sich in Sicherheit bring* Lina: "DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGON SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!" [besser Zelgadis ^.~]  
  
Amelia: *kokel*  
  
Noemi: "Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt weiterspielen... . Du darfst würfeln Amelia." Amelia: *ist zwar kaum noch identifizierbar, würfelt jedoch trotzdem und rückt dann 1 Feld vor*  
  
Zelgadis lässt sich wie letztes mal nicht lange bitten und würfelt... eine 6!!! Amelia ist die einzige, die ihm gratuliert.  
  
Als nächstes würfelt Filia... ebenfalls eine 6!  
  
Amelia: *traurig* "Heißt das, dass Zelgadis-san und Filia-san jetzt ein Paar sind???" Zelgadis: *eifrig* "Ja genau da heißt es ^.^"  
  
Noemi: "Aber wenn sie nicht zusammenpassen, dann trennen sie sich wieder. Also nicht aufgeben!!!"  
  
Zelgadis: "Du Sadistin!!!" Noemi: "Dankeschön" *smile*  
  
Garv: *lustlos* "Was muss ich machen???"  
  
Noemi: *leise* "Ich hab es doch am Anfang erklärt! Hören die eigentlich nicht zu???" *laut* "Würfeln"  
  
Garv würfelt eine 6! Amelia: "Wow! Jetzt sind wir vorne" ^.^  
  
Garv: "Ist ja ganz toll" Amelia: "Sag ich doch" *lächel*  
  
Lina: "Ich glaube das war sarkastisch gemeint..."  
  
Noemi: "Ich hab auch eine 6!" Phibrizo: "Wir sind trotzdem nur zweite du nichtsnutziger Mensch!"  
  
Noemi: "Was heißt hier nichtsnutzig??? Ich habe wenigstens etwas getan um uns fortzubewegen! Es gibt eben keine höhere Zahl als 6 auf dem Würfel du Schlaukopf!!!"  
  
Zelgadis: "Wie ein Ehepaar" Noemi und Phibrizo: "WIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" *Zel verhau*  
  
Zel: X.X  
  
Garv: "Ich bin besser wie du... du Giftzwerg" Phibrizo: *brodel* "Was heißt hier G.I.F.T.Z.W.E.R.G???"  
  
Zel: *flüster* "Bei Noemi ist der net so ausgeflippt..." Noemi: *hat es gehört* *bonk*  
  
Zel: X.X  
  
Phibrizo: *bonk* Garv: X.X  
  
Phibrizo und Noemi: *zufriedensei*  
  
Rest: *gigasweatdrop*  
  
Xellos: "Ähm... was muss ich jetzt machen" Noemi: "Ich stell dir und Gourry eine Wissensfrage, die ihr zusammen beantworten müsst"  
  
Xellos: *Gourry wachrüttel* *zu Noemi*"Dann frag mal" Noemi: "Also: Welches Tiervolk mästet die Männchen um sie nach vollbrachtem Liebesakt aus dem Nest zu werfen?"  
  
Xellos: *nachdenk* Gourry: "Ich weiß es! Ich weiß es!" *auf und ab hüpf*  
  
Alle: °.° Gourry: "Die Bienen!!!"  
  
Noemi: "Das ist sogar richtig!" Alle: *sprachlos*  
  
Gourry: *weiterpenn*  
  
Noemi: "...Tja somit liegen Xellos und Gourry in Führung! Jetzt bin ich und Phibi dran... . Jemand muss auch uns eine Wissensfrage stellen!!!"  
  
Filia: "Ich mach das! Also: *erröt* ähm... Welche se... sexuelle Praktik erzeugt bei... bei der Frau den längsten, stärksten und... und nachhaltigsten... O...Orgasmus??? Cunnilingus, Ge... Geschlechtsverkehr oder manuelle Kli... Klitorismassage???" *noch roter als eine Tomate ist*  
  
Xellos: *smirk* "Filia warum bist du denn so rot??? Bist du etwa noch nicht richtig aufgeklärt??? Ich könnte das doch übernehmen... sowohl in der Theorie als auch in der Praxis"  
  
Filia: *immer noch rot, allerdings vor Wut* "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Xellos du Hentai" *keuleschweng*  
  
Noemi: *räusper* "Ich würd gerne weitermachen also... SETZT EUCH HIN VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!!!"  
  
Amelia: "Aber Noemi-san. Es gehört sich nicht zu fluchen" Noemi: *hat unkontrolierte Zuckungen* "Amelia..." ~~ bedrohlicher Tonfall  
  
Amelia: "Schon gut ich hab nichts gesagt eheheheheh..."  
  
Zelgadis: "Die könnte Lina konkurenz machen!" Lina: "Niemals!!! Ich bin viel hübscher und intelligenter und besser und..." Gourry: *ist erwacht und begeht den gleichen Fehler wie letztes mal* "flachbrüstiger... . Lina du hast vergessen zu sagen, dass du flachbrüstiger bi..."  
  
Lina: "DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGON SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!!!" [Der zweite...-.-***]  
  
Phibrizo: "Cunnilingus" Alle: "Hä???" Phibrizo: *seufz* "Die Lösung! " Alle: "Achso!!!" Filia: "Das stimmt!" Noemi: *grmpf* "Hätt ich auch gewusst"  
  
Da die Lösung richtig ist dürfen auch Noemi und Phibi 2 Felder vor und liegen mit Xellos und Gourry in Führung. Als nächstes kommt Lina, die es nun endlich schafft eine 6 zu würfeln.  
  
Lina: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. Ich bin eben einfach unbesiegbar. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Zel (zu Filia): "Das sie mit uns die letzte ist hat sie wohl übersehen -.-"  
  
Garv: "Du bist dran Drache!"  
  
Filia: *glare to Garv* *würfelt, da sie auf ein grünes Feld steht und zufälligerweise bei der Erklärung der Spielregeln aufgepasst hat* "Toll eine 5!"  
  
Garv sieht zu Noemi: "Was muss ich tun???" Noemi: *löl* "Beziehungsfragefrage"  
  
Garv: *zieht eine Karte und wird genauso rot wie Filia vorhin* "Also... Du hast mir erzählt, dass du an einer Stelle besonders erregbar bist. A) frage ich dich direkt danach, oder b) mache ich mich eigenhändig auf die Suche???"  
  
Amelia: *ist mindestens genauso rot wie Grav* "Äh..."  
  
Alle: "BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"  
  
Amelia und Garv suchen sich nach langem hin und her jeder eine Karte aus. Amelia: "1, 2 und 3"  
  
Beide werden noch röter, denn Amelia hat a, während Garv b genommen hat. Und der Rest lacht noch lauter (ist das überhaupt möglich???).  
  
Noemi: *Tränen aus den Augen wisch* "Tja Leuz, damit seid ihr geschieden! Amelia muss 3 und Garv zwei Felder zurück. Und dann komm ich" *würfelt, da grünes Feld*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- Tja das war es auch schon wieder... hab jetzt kein bock mehr!!! Achja ist euch aufgefallen, dass die immer mehr gefallen daran finden??? Der Anfang gefällt mir allerdings nicht so gut! Ich hab nämlich erst einige Zeit gebraucht, bis ich reingekommen bin... na ja würd mich trotzdem über Lob und Kritik freuen (gähn es ist jetzt genau 0.33 Uhr... gute Nacht!) 


	3. Runde 3 bis

@ Seadra: Danköööö nochmals für deinen Kommi *um den Hals fall und zu tode knuddel* Hier auch gleich der 3. Teil *giggle* Viel Spaß!  
  
Phibrizo: "WOW! Eine 1!!!" *gefährliches blitzen in den Augen*  
  
Noemi: "Eheheheheh" *sich vor Phibi versteck*  
  
Xellos: ^___^ "Schon wieder eine Beziehungsfrage. Also... Hey Gourry hör mir zu!!!"  
  
Gourry: ?.?  
  
Xellos: ^.^0 "Also Du wirst in eine andere Stadt versetzt. A) ziehe ich mit, oder b) versetzte ich dich? Du musst dich für eins entscheiden, von dem du glaubst, dass ich es nehmen würde!!!"  
  
Gourry: "Ok"  
  
Xellos: "1, 2 und 3"  
  
Lina: "Tja damit seid ihr geschieden" ^.^  
  
Gourry: *weinerlich* "Aber Xellos! Würdest du nicht mitkommen" ~.~  
  
Xellos: "Weshalb sollte ich?" ^.^  
  
Gourry: "Aber ich dachte, wir sind zusammen..."  
  
Lina: "Ihr wart zusammen" *löl*  
  
Noemi: "Seid wann kannst du denken Gourry?"  
  
Gourry: "Hä???"  
  
Noemi: ^.^0 "Schon gut vergiss es... . Hey Gourry ist mit Amelia und Xellos mit Garv zusammen *löl*"  
  
Xellos: ^.^  
  
Garv: *murmel* "Schon wieder so ein verrückter" -.-  
  
Amelia: "Gourry. Schatzi"  
  
Gourry: "Hä?" [Sagt der eigentlich auch mal was anderes???]  
  
Lina: *bedrohlich* "Ameliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Amelia: *gulp*  
  
Phibrizo: "Aufgepasst! Jetzt komm ich!"  
  
Alle: "..."  
  
Phibrizo: "...Was muss ich jetzt noch mal machen???"  
  
Alle: -.-  
  
Noemi: "Wir kriegen jetzt eine Wissensfrage gestellt. Aber diesmal liest bitte jemand anderes"  
  
Garv: "Ich les. Wie heißt die Schicksalsfrau, im Film`vom Winde verweht´ von Rhett Buttler???"  
  
Phibrizo: "Bescheuerte Frage!!!"  
  
Noemi: "Bescheuerter Film! Aber die Antwort ist Scarlett O´Hara!"  
  
Filia: "Den Film hab ich auch gesehen. Er war so traurig" *seufz*  
  
Amelia: +zustimmend nick* "Aber auch romantisch"  
  
Beide: *seufz*  
  
Noemi: "Der Film war doch so was von bescheuert. Über drei Stunden das gleiche! Sie heiratet jemanden, der stirbt, sie heiratet einen anderen. Und am Schluss kommen Sie und Rhett Buttler net mal zusammen. Somit ist der ganze Film Zeitverschwendung!!!"  
  
Mazoku: -.-*  
  
Phibi: "Auf jedenfall kommen wir jetzt 2 Felder vor"  
  
Noemi: "Ich glaub es nicht! Das weißt du? Kompliment!!!"  
  
Phibi: *stolz die Brust schwell* "Tja!"  
  
Alle: ^.^000  
  
Lina: "So ich komm jetzt!" *würfel* "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Eine 6! Was sagt ihr jetzt???"  
  
Alle. -.-***  
  
Amelia: "Gourry-san du musst würfeln"  
  
Gourry: *würfelt und rückt 2 Felder vor*  
  
Phibrizo: "Beziehungsfrage" *löl*  
  
Amelia: "Erzählst du Freunden Einzelheiten von unserer gemeinsamen Liebesnacht. A) Ja oder b) Nein"  
  
Gourry und Amelia suchen sich jeweils eine Karte aus und decken sie bei 3 auf. Beide haben `b´.  
  
Amelia: "Wahre Liebe..." *schwall* *labber*  
  
Lina: *kurz vorm Explodieren ist*  
  
Zelgadis: "Ähm Lina. Stell doch bitte mir und Filia eine Wissensfrage" ... "Wir hohlen die schon noch auf!"  
  
Zelgadis: -.- "Alles was du sagst Lina!"  
  
Phib: "Ich bin jetzt dran *würfel* Woah! Eine 5! Ich bin in Führung!" ^_____________________^  
  
Noemi: "Na warte ich hohl dich schon noch auf!!!"  
  
Phibi: "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
So Leute das ist doch ein schöner Abschluss, oder ^.~ Tja was gibt's schon viel dazu zu sagen??? Eigentlich nix... Hoffe es hat euch/dir (Seadra) gefallen. Freue mich wie immer auf Lob und Kritik ^.^ Cu Noemi 


	4. Runde bis ?

@Seadra: Und hier ist auch Teil 4! Nur für dich gepostet ^-^ Also dann... Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Lina: *phibi gefährlich anguck*  
  
Phibi: "...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." *gulp*  
  
Lina: "Ich und Zel sind dran!"  
  
Zel: *murmel* "Der Esel nennt sich immer zuerst"  
  
Lina: "Hast du was gesagt Ze~el?"  
  
Zel: "Ich hab nur gefragt, wer uns eine Frage stellt"  
  
Amelia: "Ich! *räusper* Wohin stecken die Ritter ihr Schwert?"  
  
Lina+Zel: "In die Scheide!!!"  
  
Xellos: "Das ist jetzt Zweideutig ^.^"  
  
Phibi: "Eindeutig"  
  
Noemi, Xellos, Phibi und Garv: ^0^  
  
Lina, Zel+Ame: *zweideutigkeit erst jetzt auffall* *erröt*  
  
Filia: "..."  
  
Gourry: *schnarch*  
  
Noemi: "Geht ihr jetzt 2 Felder vor oder nicht?!?"  
  
Lina und Zel rücken vor.  
  
Noemi: "Gourry du bist dran!"  
  
Gourry: *weiterschnarch*  
  
Noemi: *unkontrolierte Zuckungen hab*  
  
~BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK~  
  
Gourry: "Was ist!? Ist schon Essenszeit?!?"  
  
Lina: "Gou~rry!"  
  
Gorry: ?.?  
  
Lina und Noemi: *Gourry schlag*  
  
Lina: "WIR SIND MITTEN IN EINEM SEHR ERNSTEM SPIEL!!!  
  
Noemi: "UND DU BIST AN DER REIHE!!!"  
  
Lina: "UND STATT ZU SPIELEN UND MIR BEIM GEWINNEN ZU HELFEN (Der Rest sweatdropt) SCHLÄFST DU UND TRÄUMST VOM ESSEN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGON SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE"  
  
Rest: ^.^0 "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz ruhig Lina! Die Männer mit den weisen Kitteln werden bald hier sein!"  
  
Lina: *augen aus den höhlen tret, pulsierende Ader auf der Stirn hab* "WAS. MEINT. IHR. DAMIT???"  
  
Rest: *plötzlich die Wände ganz spannend find*  
  
Gourry: *gegrillt sein* "Uh... äh.. was muss ich jetzt tun?"  
  
Noemi: "Ich wird hier noch irre! Du. Musst. Dir. Einen. Partner. Suchen! Egal. Wen!" *wie mit einem Kleinkind red*  
  
Gourry: "Partner??? Na dann nehm ich Zel ^.^"  
  
Zel: "W-was!?"  
  
Lina: *brodel*  
  
Rest: O.o  
  
Gourry: "Hä??? Was denn?"  
  
Noemi: "Vergiss es! Wir haben nicht die Zeit es dir zu erklären!"  
  
Lina: *kurz vorm explodieren sei*  
  
Xellos: "Lina-chan was ist denn mit dir??? Bist du möglicherweise... eifersüchtig?"  
  
Lina: "NEIN! Bin ich NICHT!"  
  
Alle: *zurückweich*  
  
Jedoch passiert gar nichts. Kein Fireball, kein Dragon Slave. Nichts.  
  
Lina: *mundwinkel zuckt verdächtig* "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig! Weshalb sollte ich? Amelia du bist dran!"  
  
Amelia: "O-ok" *würfel*  
  
Filia: "Du bist auf einem roten Feld, das heißt du darfst dir nächste Runde auch jemanden aussuchen!"  
  
Amelia: *big grin* *zu Zel schiel*  
  
Zel: *gulp* "Ich bin vom Pech verfolgt *murmel* Gourry hätt ich ja noch verkraftet aber das!"  
  
Noemi: *Zel schief anguck* "Du willst was von Gourry? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass..."  
  
Zel: *rot* "NEIN! will ich NICHT!!!" [Déjà-vu...]  
  
Phibi: "Sagen sie alle..."  
  
Mazoku: *kicher*  
  
Lina: *zel mit einem mordlustigen blick anschau*  
  
Zel: *gulp* "Daran bist wieder nur du schuld!"  
  
Noemi: "Ich? Ich war nicht diejenige, die gesagt hat, dass das mit Gourry gar nicht so übel wäre [...]"  
  
Zel: "Halt den Mund! Ich habe nie etwas Derartiges gesagt!"  
  
Amelia: "Z-zel *sniff* ich... ich dachte du... du... *sniff*"  
  
Zel: *ame einen Blick zuwerf* "Das wirst du noch *sehr* bitter bereuen!"  
  
Mazoku: *sich bei all der negativen Energie wohlfühl* ^_________________________________^  
  
Filia: "ES REICHT!!! WIR SPIELEN WEITER!!! ZEL DU BIST DRAN!!!"  
  
Zel: "Warum hacken alle auf mir rum!?"  
  
Xellos: *zel umarm* "Keine Sorge! Ich werde dich beschützen!"  
  
Zel: "ICH BRAUCHE DEINE HILFE NICHT! FRUITCAKE!!!"  
  
Garv: "HALTET EURE VERFI**** FRESSE!!! LASST UNS DAS HIER SCHNELL HINTER UNS BRINGEN!"  
  
Noemi: *weinerlich* "Ich dachte, du magst das Spiel"  
  
Garv: "WIE KOMMST DU DARAUF?!? AUßERDEM HABE ICH NOCH ETWAS ZU BESORGEN!!!"  
  
Noemi: "Diese `Besorgung´ hat nicht zufälligerweise mit Valgarv zu tun, oder!?"  
  
Phibi und Xellos: *kicher*  
  
Filia: "Perverse Bande von widerlichen Mazoku!"  
  
Lina, Ame und Zel: *krampfhaft versuch nicht hinzuhöhren*  
  
Gourry: *penn*  
  
Garv: "Hey Chimera stell jetzt endlich eine Beziehungsfrage!"  
  
Zel: *etwas sich hinmurmel, dass mit gewissen Mazoku-Lords zu tun hat* "Hey Gourry!"  
  
Gourry: "Was?"  
  
Zel: "Beziehungsfrage:..."  
  
Gourry: "Ist das was zum Essen!?!"  
  
Filia, Noemi und Amelia: *umkipp*  
  
Mazoku: *alles sehr amüsant find*  
  
Lina: "GOURRY DU KANNST DOCH NICHT VERGESSEN HABEN WAS DIE BEZIEHUNGSFRAGEN SIND! DAS HAST DU MINDESTENS 5 MAL..."  
  
Gourry: "Ah ja ich weiß wieder!"  
  
Alle: °.° "Du *weißt*?????????"  
  
Gourry: *eifrig nick*  
  
Noemi: "Äh machen wir doch einfach weiter"  
  
Zel: "Also Gourry: Unsere gemeinsame Freundin drängt... z-zum F-flotten D- dreier. A) G-geben wir ihrem D-drängen nach, oder b) sind wir uns f-flott g- genug???"  
  
Xellos: "Gemeinsame..."  
  
Noemi: "...Freundin???"  
  
Garv: "Wer denn???"  
  
Phibi: "Vielleicht der langhaarige Rotschopf?"  
  
Noemi: "Welcher?" *giggel*  
  
Phibi: "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
Lina: *koch*  
  
Fila: "Noemi! Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht! Du bist ja schon so schlimm wie die M-mazoku!"  
  
Noemi: "Danke für das Kompliment *smile*"  
  
Amelia: "Noemi-san! Filia-san hat Recht!" Es gehört sich nicht so über seine Mitmenschen *sideglance @Garv&Co* und Mitmazoku zu reden! Es ist ungerecht! Und ich bestrafe alles Unrecht!" *Typische Justicepose einnehm*  
  
Noemi: "Gott die Arme! Die ist ja besessen!!!"  
  
Zel: "So gesehen..."  
  
Gourry: "Was ist ein Flotter...?"  
  
Alle: "Such dir einfach eine der zwei Karten aus, die vor dir liegen und deck sie bei drei auf!"  
  
Gourry: *dümmlich nick*  
  
Beide decken auf und haben `b´.  
  
Xellos: "Wir sind dran Fi-chan" *smirk*  
  
Phibi: "Bezie~hungsfr~age" *träller*  
  
Filia: "Pervers!" *Kartezieh* "Hör zu Namagomi: Du flüsterst mir... heiße Worte ins Ohr. A) Bekomme ich vor Freude rote Ohren, oder b) werde ich vor Entsetzten blaß um die Nase?"  
  
Xellos: "Du hast jetzt schon rote Ohren, ohne dass ich was gesagt habe!" ^- ^  
  
Filia: "ARGH!" *mit keule zuschlag und treff*  
  
Xellos: x.x  
  
Lina: "Er lernt es nie!"  
  
Noemi: "Er steht halt auf S/M!"  
  
Lina: *erröt* "W-wie kannst du das so einfach sagen?"  
  
Noemi: "Hä!?" *nixblick*  
  
Zel: "Könntet ihr bei der Sache bleiben?"  
  
Noemi: *unschuldig* "Welche Sache meinst du?"  
  
Zel: "Ich geb`s auf!"  
  
Phibi: "Es fällt mir schwer das zu sagen, aber du wärst ein echt guter Mazoku" *smirk*  
  
Noemi: "Ich tu was ich kann" *smile*  
  
Amelia: "Noemi-san! Mazoku sind böse! Sie wollen die Welt vernichten! Sie wollen doch nicht..."  
  
Garv: *amelia schlag*  
  
Alle: *erleichtert aufatm*  
  
Lina: "Ich zähl bis drei und wen ihr zwei bis dann die Karte nicht aufdeckt, dann..." *gefährliches blitzen in den Augen*  
  
Xellos und Filia: *gulp*  
  
Lina: "Schön also dann... DREI!"  
  
Zel: *zu filia* "Wo ist die eins und die zwei?"  
  
Ame: "Das ist ungerecht Lina-sa..." *das Glitzern in Linas Augen bemerk und ruhig sein*  
  
Noemi: "Tja ihr seid geschieden Leute! [Xellos `a´, Filia `b´] Und jetzt muss Garv sich jemanden aussuchen!"  
  
Garv: *evil grin* "Ich nehme dich!"  
  
Phibi: "Verräterin!"  
  
Noemi: "W-was!!!!!!! Nein ich will nicht! Da-das ist einfach grauenhaft!" *schluchzend zusammenbrech*  
  
Garv: ^_______________________________^ *Noemis Spielfigur neben seine stell* "Jetzt bist du dran Mensch*  
  
Zel: "No~e~mi Be~zie~hungs~fra~ge" *evil grin*  
  
Noemi: "Du schläfst mir zu lange! Wecke ich dich a) mit einem feuchten Kuss, oder b) mit einem nassen Lappen?"  
  
Garv: "Langweilig"  
  
Beide haben `b´.  
  
Xellos: "Ich stehe auf einem dunkelgrauen Feld. Will mir jemand helfen?"  
  
Stille.  
  
Amelia: "Jemand muss ihm helfen! Er hat uns zwar verraten und benutzt..."  
  
Noemi: "*Damit* überzeugst du sie, Amelia. Ganz sicher!"  
  
Amelia: *drop* "...Aber er ist immerhin unser Freund!"  
  
Lina: "Dann hilf *du* ihm doch!"  
  
Amelia: "So gerne ich es auch täte, ich kann es nicht mit meinem Gerechtigkeitssinn vereinbaren, einem Mazoku zu helfen!"  
  
Noemi: "Tja so ein *Pech* aber auch" *smirk*  
  
Phibi und Garv: *hönisch grins*  
  
Lina, Zel und Filia: *zufrieden guck*  
  
Xellos: "Irgendjemand?"  
  
Stille.  
  
Xellos: "Niemand?"  
  
Stille.  
  
Xellos: "Ihr seid doch meine Freunde!"  
  
Stille.  
  
Xellos: *wimmer*  
  
Noemi: "...Da bist du selbst Schuld!"  
  
Xellos: *wimmer*  
  
Noemi: "...aber da du mein Lieblingschara bist helfe ich dir!"  
  
Xellos: *Noemi umarm*  
  
Garv: "Wir müssen - wenn er die Frage nicht beantwortet - beide ein Schritt zurück, oder?"  
  
Noemi: "Äh... ja!"  
  
Garv: "ICH VERBIETE ES DIR IHM ZU HELFEN!!! ICH MUSS PHIBI EINHOLEN!!!"  
  
Noemi: "DU KANNST MIR ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS VERBIETEN DU WIEDERLICHE ALTE SCHWUCHTEL"  
  
Phibi: *grins*  
  
Rest: *sweatdrop*  
  
Noemi: "Und wehe und antwortest falsch...!"  
  
Xellos: "Was dann???"  
  
Noemi: "Dann... schreib ich eine Romanze mit dir und..."  
  
Xellos: "Was könnte schlimmer sein als die Geschichte mit Filia???"  
  
Noemi: "Amelia... oder Bunny!"  
  
Xellos: O.o  
  
Noemi: ^-^ "Alsööö... was bedeutet Deviation?"  
  
Xellos: *smirk* "Abweichung von den üblichen Regeln des Sexualverhaltens!"  
  
Noemi: "Jupp!"  
  
Filia: "Perverse..."  
  
Zel: "...dreckige..."  
  
Lina: "...widerliche..."  
  
Amelia: "...Mazoku!"  
  
Gorry: *zustimmend schnarch*  
  
Rest: *umkipp*  
  
Phibi: *sich wieder aufrappel* "Jetzt bin ich dran! Ich werde gewinnen! Muahahahahah...!"  
  
Noemi: "Schon vergessen, man kann nur als Paar gewinnen!"  
  
Phibi: "Hahaha... Ha. Ha. Mist! Egal ich würfel!"  
  
...  
  
Phibi: "Das war ungültig! Der Würfel ist mir aus der Hand gerutscht!"  
  
Garv, Noemi und Lina: *sich wütend vor Phibi aufbau* "NICHTS DA! DU HAST EINE EINS GEWÜRFELT! UND DABEI BLEIBT ES!!!"  
  
Zel, Filia und Amelia: ^.^0  
  
Xel: ^________^  
  
Amelia: "Gourry-san ist dran!"  
  
Gourry: "Hä?"  
  
Filia: "Zel, würdest du...?"  
  
Zel: *nick* *bewegt beide 10 Felder vor, da graues Feld!*  
  
Noemi: "Amelia du darfst dir jemanden aussuchen"  
  
Amelia: *Sternchen in den Augen* "Ze~el!"  
  
Zel: *facefault*  
  
Noemi: *zufrieden grins*  
  
[Ähm kurzer Spielstand? Also Gourry (!) liegt in Führung (Single), ein Feld hinter ihm ist Phibi (ebenfalls Single), nach einigen Feldern kommt Filia (Single) dicht gefolgt von Xellos (auch Single), danach kommt Lina (ratet mal... genau Single!) und dann ca. 10 Felder weiter hinten kommen Noemi und Garv als Paar (!) und als letztes 4 Felder hinter GaNo kommen Zel und Ame als Paar]  
  
Xellos: "Beziehungsfrage!"  
  
Phibi, Garv and No: *griiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin*  
  
Lina: *leicht lächel* [findet so langsam auch ihre Freude an diesen Fragen]  
  
Amelia und Filia: "..."  
  
Gourry: *schnarch*  
  
Zel: "*Immer* ich! Ich w-will dich - j-jetzt und g-gleich! A) S-sag ich e- es - j-jetzt und g-gleich oder b) m-mach ich e-es - j-jetzt und g-gleich?" *deepblush*  
  
Amelia, Lina und Filia: *deepblush*  
  
Garv: "Jetzt und gleich? Hier kriegt man ja doch was geboten!"  
  
Mazoku + Noemi: *löl*  
  
Filia: "Perv..."  
  
Lina: "Vergiss es Filia! Du machst ihnen damit nur Komplimente!"  
  
Mazoku: "Wie wahr" *smirk*  
  
Noemi: "Los zeigt eure Karten!"  
  
Beide haben `b´. [so gerne Ame redet, so ungern redet Zel! Er zieht doch Taten vor, oder ^.~] Noemi: "Tja Amelia, ich schätze du hast einen Mann fürs Leben gefunden!" Zel: *deathglare @No*  
  
Xellos: "Fi-chan du bist dran! Du musst dir..."  
  
Mazoku : *im Chor* "Einen Partner suchen!"  
  
Filia: "..."  
  
Noemi: "Nimm doch... Gourry. Mit dem warst du noch nicht zusammen!"  
  
Lina: "Sie soll WAS! Das VERBIETE ich! Soll sie doch Phibi nehmen!"  
  
Phibi: "DU SPINNST JA! ICH UND... UND... EIN DRACHE!? NO WAY!!!!  
  
Filia: "Äh... Lina du hast doch nichts dagegen..."  
  
Amelia: "Oder bist du doch eifersüchtig?"  
  
Lina: "NEIN! SIE KANN IHN MEINETWEGEN GESCHENKT HABEN!!!"  
  
Somit stellt Filia Gourrys Spielfigur neben ihrer.  
  
Noemi: "Hey Garv! Wir sind dran mit einer... Wissensfrage!"  
  
Xellos: "Ich will fragen! Ich will fragen!"  
  
Noemi: "Ja du darfst fragen! Ja so ist`s brav!" *streichel*  
  
Rest: *bonk*  
  
Xellos: "Also: Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Bumsen und Vögeln?"  
  
Noemi: "Bumsen... können nicht fliegen?"  
  
Xellos: ^____^ "Richtig"  
  
Zel: *hämisch* "Noemi... Beziehungsfrage!"  
  
Noemi: *pulsierende Ader* "HALT. DEN. RAND! Hey Garv! Du drohst mir mit Liebes- und Leibesentzug: Was trifft mich härter a) Liebesentzug oder b) Leibesentzug?"  
  
Nun Garv hat `b´ während Noemi `a´ genommen hat.  
  
Garv: ?.?  
  
Noemi: "Na ja solange ich dich nicht fi**** muss ist mir alles recht..."  
  
Phibi: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Wie wahr!"  
  
Noemi: "Sprichst wohl aus Erfahrung"  
  
Phibi: *Todesblick* "WAS!?!"  
  
Noemi: *ehehe...* "Nichts! Xellos du musst würfeln!" ~~ versucht abzulenken.  
  
Xel würfelt eine 4 und landet auf einem hellgrauen Feld.  
  
Noemi: "Phibrizo-sama ihr seid dran! Ich stelle euch eine Wissensfrage, wenn es euch recht ist" ~~ ist immer noch verschreckt  
  
Alle: *blinzel*  
  
Lina: "Die kann ja..."  
  
Amelia: "...richtig nett sein!"  
  
Rest: "WOW!"  
  
Noemi: *Ame und Lina den Blick zuwerf* "Natürlich kann ich! Ähm.. Meister? Wie heißt das Fremdwort für den Höhepunkt?"  
  
Phibi: "Das ist keine Herausforderung für mich! Es heißt Orgasmus oder Climax!"  
  
Noemi: "Ihr seid so weise Meister!"  
  
Phibi: "Tja" *ganz von sich selbst überzeugt sei*  
  
Rest: *atlanticsweatdrop*  
  
Lina: "Äh... wie auch immer... ich bin jetzt dran!" *würfel* "EINE 5! Ich bin eben die Beste, die Stärkste, die Schönste, die Mutigste..."  
  
Gourry: "Und Flachbrüstigste..."  
  
Lina: "G.O.U.R.R.Y. DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGON SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"  
  
Gourry: *kokel*  
  
Rest: "Manche Leute lernen es wohl nie..."  
  
Noemi: "Hey Gourry du musst Filia eine Beziehungsfrage..."  
  
Gourry: *vor-sich-hin-kokel*  
  
Noemi: "Ok ich mach`s! Filia! Du sprichst in Gesellschaft ein Fremdwort falsch aus. Verbessere ich dich a) vor allen Leuten oder b) unter vier Augen?"  
  
Zel: "Gourry..."  
  
Lina: "...Soll Filia..."  
  
Amelia: "...verbessern!!!"  
  
Alle: °.° "Das Ende der Welt steht bevor!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Das war es auch schon wieder ^.^ Etwas lahm ich weiß... . Nichts desto trotz will ich Reviews *irrer Blick*  
  
Bis denne  
  
Noemi 


	5. Runde ? bis zur letzten Runde TT

Kapitel 4  
  
@ Seadra: Danke für dein Kommi *drück* Hier auch dat letzte (TT.TT) Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt dir *smile* Also, enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Filia und Gourry: *decken ihre Karten auf*  
  
Rest: *immer noch unter schock steh*  
  
Noemi: *kommt wieder zu sich* "Ihr dürft 3 Felder vor" (beide haben 'a' gewählt)  
  
Rest: *schüttelt den Kopf und beschließt diesen Vorfall zu vergessen*  
  
Amelia: *Optimistisch wie eh und je* "Wer will eine Wissensfrage stellen?"  
  
Xellos: "Ich" *räusper* "Wie nennt man den Orgasmus noch?"  
  
Amelia: "Err..."  
  
Zelgadis: *versucht sein Gesicht zu verbergen*  
  
Xellos: *sigh* "Kleiner Tod. Ihr müsst einen Schritt zurück und Zelly muss würfeln"  
  
'Zelly': *grummel* "Fruitcake"*würfelt*  
  
Amelia: "Komm schon... Sex"  
  
Zel: o.O  
  
Amelia: "Ähm Sechs..." *drop*  
  
Mazoku: *blöde grins*  
  
Amelia: "NEIN! Welch Ungerechtigkeit!" *Pose einnehm* *sich für eine Rede fertigmach*  
  
Lina: *ame wütend unterbrech* "Zel hat eine 1 gewürfelt und es bleibt dabei!"  
  
Amelia: *will protestieren, überlegt es sich aber anders*  
  
Filia: *an No gewand* "Was müssen wir jetzt machen?"  
  
Noemi: "Ihr dürft 10 Felder vor"  
  
Filia: *bewegt die Figuren die gewünschte Anzahl Felder vor* "Scheint so, als ob wir am gewinnen wären" *bg*  
  
Phibi: "Ha! So weit kommt es noch, das ein Drache gewinnt!!!"  
  
Filia: *murmel* "Wir werden sehen,..."  
  
Rest: *erstaunt über Filias 'Mut' ,Phibi err... Phibrizo zu widersprechen, blinzel*  
  
Garv: "Von wegen! Ich werde gewinnen"  
  
Noemi: "Alles was du sagst... Aber zuerst musst du eine Wissensfrage beantworten. Welches südeuropäische Insekt steigert angeblich die Potenz?"  
  
Garv: "Die spanische Fliege"  
  
Noemi: "... Redest aus Erfahrung, was?"  
  
Garv: *genauso rot wird wie die Haare* "Jetzt reicht es mir mit dir!!! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?!" *will No töten*  
  
Lina: "Ga~arv"  
  
Garv: *Lina nicht beacht*  
  
Lina:" Er wird es nicht tun... DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE"  
  
Garv: *etwas angekohlt*  
  
Phibi und Xellos: "BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
Amelia: *will die Meute zu tode quatschen, wird von Filia unterbrochen*  
  
Filia: "Es ist nur ein Spiel *tee schlürf* also regt euch ab. Noemi wie wäre es, wenn du würfelst?"  
  
Noemi: "Klar..." *würfelt*  
  
Xellos: *denk* "Seit wann ist sie so ruhig?"  
  
Phibi: *denk* "Jetzt wo es anfing 'wirklich' lustig zu werden, funkt dieser Drache dazwischen...!"  
  
Amelia: *ist traurig, da sie seit geraumer Zeit keine Rede hat halten können*  
  
Noemi: *rückt 5 Felder vor*  
  
Xellos: "Wer will mir eine Wissensfrage stellen?"  
  
Lina: "Ich! ... *zieht eine Karte* Wie nennt man einen Mann, der sich mehr als üblich an den Kleidungsstücken einer Frau begeistern kann???"  
  
Xellos: "Fetischist."  
  
Lina: "Richtig"  
  
Xellos: *schiebt seine Figur fröhlich zwei Felder vor*  
  
Phibi: "Ich bin dran" *zu einer irren Lache ansetzt*  
  
Zelgadis: *greift eine Wissensfrage und fängt an vorzulesen, da er die Psycholache bald nicht mehr hören kann* "Was für ein körperliches Gebrechen zieht Liebe volksmundig nach sich?"  
  
Phibi: *verärgert* "So eine blöde Frage! Woher soll ich das wissen? Ts überhaupt Liebe... wer braucht das schon???"  
  
Rest:...  
  
Garv: "Du musst ein Feld zurück. Die richtige Antwort wäre übrigens Blindheit, nich?"  
  
Zel: *nickt überrascht*  
  
Phibi: *zischt* "Und du schimpfst dich Mazoku Lord? Das ist wirklich eine Schande!"  
  
Garv: *zischt zurück* "Ich besitze wenigstens etwas Allgemeinwissen!"  
  
Rest: *verfolgen gelangweilt den Streit*  
  
Phibi: "Pah, um zu morden brauch ich kein Allgemeinwissen!"  
  
Garv: "Du klingst wie ein kleines, trotziges Kind *Phibi muster* ach ich vergas...  
  
Phibi: "Duuuuuuu~u!  
  
Zel: *rückt die Figur von Phibi ein Feld zurück*  
  
Lina: *bekommt gefährliches blitzen in den Augen* Phibi-chan  
  
Phibrizo: *zieht gerade an Garvs Haaren, was gar nicht so einfach ist, da er bei all dem Fett immer wieder abrutscht* Was?  
  
Lina: "Komm her, wir bilden jetzt ein Paar" *denkt* "Jetzt muss ich nur noch Xellos, Filia und Gourry ausschalten und dann habe ich gewonnen" *laut* "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
Amelia: *klammert sich an Zel* Sie macht mir Angst  
  
Zel: *gulp* "Und du mir"  
  
Amelia: *Zel's letztes Kommentar nicht beacht und weiter an ihm kleb*  
  
Lina: *sich Phibis Spielfigur schnapp und zu ihrer stell*  
  
Filia: "Gourry, wach auf!" *rüttel*  
  
Gourry: "Eh?"  
  
Filia: "Och nee, Beziehungsfrage... Liest du bitte vor Noemi?"  
  
Noemi: *schnappt sich eine Karte* "Unser kleiner Sohn fragt, woher die Kinder kommen. A) erzählen wir ihm die Storchgeschichte oder b) zeigen wir es ihm?"  
  
Filia: *deepblush*  
  
Gourry: "Filia, geht es dir gut?"  
  
Filia: *pochende Ader* Ja mir geht es gut ~~ gepresst  
  
Gourry: *achselzuck; eine Karte nehm und sie gleichzeitig mit Filia aufdeck*  
  
Beide haben 'a' gewählt und somit dürfen sie 3 Felder vor.  
  
Amelia: "Nun gut! Wir müssen unser Bestes geben Zelgadis! Schließlich sind wir Kämpfer für Gerechtigkeit! Wir werden gewinnen!"  
  
Zel: *ame zweifelnd anschau* "Wenn du meinst"  
  
Xellos: "Ich stelle die Frage! Was gab es in jeder Stadt des Römischen Reiches, das mit "Lupanar" (Bau der Wölfin) bezeichnet wurde?"  
  
Zel: "So, wie ich dieses Spiel kenne, würd ich auf Bordell tippen"  
  
Xellos: "Richtig"  
  
Amelia: *bewegt die Figur überglücklich 2 Felder vor*  
  
Zelgadis: *würfelt, da grünes Feld*  
  
Amelia: *Figur 3 Felder vorschieb*  
  
Filia: "Eine Beziehungsfrage -.- Ich muss dich belügen und betrügen. Fällt es mir a) leicht oder b) schwer?"  
  
...  
  
Filia: *Keule hervorhol und auf Gourry einschlag*  
  
Gourry: "Lina~a was soll... Oh, du bist ja gar nicht Lina... Entschuldige!"  
  
Lina: *zuckende Hand* "Wie soll ich das jetzt verstehen Gourry?"  
  
Mazoku: "Uh-oh, Ehekrach *giggle*"  
  
Zel: *in deckung geh*  
  
Lina: "DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGON SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"  
  
Gourry + Mazoku: *total verkohlt*  
  
Lina: *selig lächel*  
  
Rest: *sweatdrop*  
  
Filia: "Gourry nimm jetzt einer der beiden Karten und deck sie auf!"  
  
Gourry: "Immer ich"  
  
Lina: "Hör auf rumzuflennen!"  
  
Amelia: "Aber Lina! Gourry..."  
  
Lina: *zuckender Mundwinkel*  
  
Amelia: "..."  
  
Derweil haben es Filia und Gourry geschafft ihre Karten aufzudecken. Beide haben schon wieder das gleiche ('b'). Filia verschiebt die Figur um 3 Felder. Inzwischen ist der Spielstand wie folgt: Garv (Single), Amelia und Zelgadis (Paar) sind ganz hinten. Zwei Felder vor ihnen ist Noemi (Single). Weiter vorne sind Lina und Phibi (Paar). Auf dem zweiten Platz ist Xellos (Single) und an erster Stelle Garv und Filia (Paar).  
  
Garv: "Ich darf mir jemanden aussuchen, oder? Ich darf mir jemanden aussuchen, oder? Ich darf mir jemanden aussuchen, oder? Ich darf mir jemanden aussuchen, oder? Ich darf..."  
  
Noemi: "Ja du darfst!"  
  
Lina: "HALT DEN MUND GARV!"  
  
Garv: "Also schön... Lina!"  
  
Lina: "WAS?"  
  
Zel: "Ist der Lebensmüde?"  
  
Amelia: *kopfschüttel* "Freiwillig mit Lina..."  
  
Phibi: *denk* "Puh, er hat mich vor der Wahnsinnigen gerettet"  
  
Noemi: "Der Typ spinnt doch"  
  
Lina: *stand unter schock, hat ihn jetzt überwunden* "WAS SOLL DAS??? ICH BIN JETZT ZUSAMMEN MIT DIR AUF DEM LETZTEN PLATZ! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Garv. *völlig unbeeindruckt sei; Lina's Figur zu seiner stell*  
  
Amelia: "Noemi ich lese dir eine Wissenfrage vor. Höre gut zu und antworte mit dem Herzen, dann wirst du gewinnen!"  
  
Noemi + Lina: "Und wovon träumt die nachts?"  
  
Xellos: *smirk* "Sie träumt von...!"  
  
Amelia: *deepblush* "XELLOS... Schöööööööön ist es auf der Welt zu sein" *sing*  
  
Mazoku: " Auf-hö-ren"  
  
Amelia: *aufhör* "Wolltest du etwas sagen, Xellos-san?"  
  
Xellos: o.O "Erpressung... und das von Amelia"  
  
Amelia: "Was Beschreibt das Buch 'Die Kunst sich selbst glücklich zu machen" *auf die Lösung schau* *blush*  
  
Noemi: "Selbstbefriedigung/Mastrubation"  
  
Amelia: *nick*  
  
Noemi: *Figur 2 Felder vorschieb*  
  
Xellos: "Was muss ich jetzt machen?"  
  
Filia: "Du darfst dir einen Partner suchen. Baka"  
  
Xellos: "Ze~el"  
  
Zel: o.O  
  
Amelia: "Nein! D-das geht doch nicht"  
  
Noemi: "Doch, das geht"  
  
Xellos: "Zel's figur neben seine stell*  
  
Lina+Filia: "Abnormal!"  
  
Phibi: "Gute Wahl"  
  
Zel: TT.TT "Immer ich"  
  
Phibi: "Ich bin dran, Huahahahaha..."  
  
Alle: -.-*  
  
Phibi: "Öhm... wen nehm ich, wen nehm ich? Jemand freiwilliges?"  
  
Stille.  
  
Phibi: *umkipp* "Na schön, dann eben Noemi"  
  
Noemi: "WAS?!"  
  
Zelgadis: "Oh, das Traumpaar hat wieder zueinander gefunden"  
  
Noemi: "Halt den Rand!"  
  
Phibi: "Genau! Pass bloß auf, was du sagst!"  
  
Amelia: "Ihr seid euch aber sehr einig"  
  
Garv: "Hähä"  
  
Phibi: "Du sei mal ganz ruhig! Schau dir doch erstmal deine Partnerin an!"  
  
Lina: *in flammender Aura steh* "DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Zelgadis: "Lina stell doch Garv eine Beziehungsfrage" *Beziehungskarte in Lina's Hand drück*  
  
Lina: "Feuchtfröhliche Party. Ich überrasche dich zu zweit in der dunklen Besenkammer. Schließe ich die Tür a) von außen oder b) v-von INNEN?!"  
  
Noemi: "Also wenn er jetzt das falsche wählt, dann weiß ich auch nicht..."  
  
Zelgadis: *ausnahmsweise mit NO einer meinung sei*  
  
Tja beide haben 'b' gewählt und dürfen 3 Felder vor.  
  
Filia: "Gourry, würfeln!"  
  
Gourry: *irritiert schau* ... *würfel*  
  
Phibi, Garv und Lina: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Die haben gewonnen!?"  
  
Noemi: "Nein, noch nicht! Sie müssen erst eine Wissens - und eine Beziehungsfrage richtig beantworten"  
  
Phibi, Garv und Lina: "Puh!"  
  
Filia: "Wir gewinnen, wir gewinnen, wir gewinnen" *wie blöde freu*  
  
Garv: "Noch ist das nicht gesagt, Drache!"  
  
Phibi: "Genau, denn wir gewinnen!"  
  
Lina + Garv: "Nein, wir!" *anfunkel*  
  
Rest: *drop*  
  
Amelia: "Ze~el! Komm!"  
  
Zel: *sniff*  
  
Amelia: *biggrin*  
  
Xellos: *todesblick*  
  
Rest: ^_^0  
  
No: "Beziehungsfrage" *hihi*  
  
Zel: "Grmpf! Also, wir heiraten. A) freiwillig und aus Liebe oder b) wegen Finanzamt und Vermieter"  
  
Lina: o.O "Ihr heiratet? Wann?! Warum weiß ich nichts davon!?"  
  
Noemi: "Genau, wann ist die Hochzeit?"  
  
Filia: "Hach, wie romantisch!"  
  
Mazoku: "Ih!"  
  
Zelgadis: *murrmel* wir heiraten nicht" *karte aufdeck*  
  
Amelia: *ebenfalls aufdeck* *wässrige Augen* "Aber Ze~e~e~l!"  
  
Zel: "Dich heirate ich doch nicht freiwillig!"  
  
Amelia: *schluchzend zusammenbrech*  
  
Mazoku: *sich besser fühl und grins*  
  
Filia: *nicht beacht* "Also stellt uns einer eine Wissensfragen?"  
  
Xellos: "Ich! Was reizt über die Nervenenden der Zunge und Lippen und geht über das zentrale Nervensystem bis in die Geschlechtsorgane?"  
  
Filia: *tiefdurchatmen* "Der Kuß?"  
  
Xellos: "Ja"  
  
Garv, Phibi und Lina: "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!"  
  
Noemi: "Sie müssen doch noch eine Beziehungsfrage beantworten!"  
  
Garv, Phibi und Lina: *hoff*  
  
Filia: "Gourry *bonk* Los wir müssen gewinnen! *räusper* Ich werde mit N- NACKTFOTOS? aus meiner Sturm- und Drangzeit erpresst. A) zehle ich schamhaft in Bar oder b) zeige ich sie schamlos in der Bar? Und wehe du antwortest falsch!" *bedrohlich auf Gourry guck*  
  
Gourry: *schluck* "Scheint, als ob doch alle Mädchen gleich wären. Und ich dachte Lina wäre eine Ausnahme..."  
  
Xellos: "Also Filia, wird ja immer besser: Jetzt auch noch Nacktfotos *hähä* Wieviel?"  
  
Filia: "Hmpf, zu teuer für dich!"  
  
Rest: o.O "Die hat doch nicht wirklich..."  
  
Garv und Phibi: "Doch nicht so übel, die Drachen" *g*  
  
Filia und Gourry decken ihre Karten auf. Alle beugen sich gespannt und hoffnungsvoll darüber. Filia hat 'a' und Gourry hat auch 'a'.  
  
Lina: "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE"  
  
Garv: *auch alles in die Luft spreng*  
  
Phibi: *wütend vor Noemi aufbau* "MENSCH! DU BIST AN ALLEM SCHULD! WIR SIND NUR DRITTE!!!"  
  
Noemi: "Aber dafür besser als Garv"  
  
Phibi: *sich etwas beruhig*  
  
Garv: *sich umso mehr aufreg* "DU DÄMMLICHER ZWERG!!! ICH MACH DICH JEDERZEIT SO FERTIG! WER BRAUCHT SCHON EIN SPIEL!"  
  
Filia: "Gewonnen, gewonnen, gewonnen, gewonnen" *gouury pack und durch den Raum tanz*  
  
Gourry: *kreisel in den Augen*  
  
Zel: "Ich gehe!"  
  
Amelia: "Warte auf mich Zel!"  
  
Zel: *denk* "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!"  
  
Phibi + Garv: *sich klopp*  
  
Lina: *immer noch Dragon Slaves, Fireballs und andere diverse Attacken abfeuer*  
  
Xellos: "Yare, yare. Ich sollte auch gehen" *verschwind*  
  
Noemi: *schreck* "Ich muss ja noch für Mathe pauken!!!" *verschwind*  
  
Nun das Endergebnis ist wie folgt: Amelia (Single) ist die Letzte. Zel (Single) Zweitletzter. Dannach kommen Garv und Lina (Paar). Auf dem dritten Platz sind Phibi und Noemi (Paar). Auf dem zweiten ist Xellos (Single) und Gewinner sind Filia und Gourry (Paar).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
So das war das letzte Kapitel. Irgendwie hab ich es voll versaut, ne? Aber was soll's? Es hat Spaß gemacht es zu schreiben *sabber* Aber wie gesagt ich muss endlich mal lernen TT.TT  
  
Bis denne  
  
Noemi 


End file.
